Oops it broke!
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Will Mulder is 24.. fixing to ask the girl of his dreams to marry him when.. read the rest of it to find out.


Title: OOPS IT Broke!  
Rating: PG-13  
Keywords: MSM Will fic XFES  
Spoilers: Maybe a few  
Description: Will Mulder is happy. He's 24, fixing to ask the love of his life to marry him.. when.. Like I'm tell you.. Read the rest of the story to find out?  
Warning: NO Romos leave!  
  
Disclaimer: ( To the tune of YOUR SONG) And you can tell everybody.. Their Chris Carter's. It's that simple but now that it's done. I hope he dont' mind.. I hope he don't mind that I borrowed them.. How Wonderful Life is now their in the world.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Location: Georgetown Medical Center  
  
"Whoosh,Faster, Faster, Dude" Mariona said speeding down a wheel chair as Fox Jr. was pushing her when...   
  
"What have I told you guys about playing in the wheel chairs?" Will Mulder's voice came from behind. "Bro we were just having fun" Fox Jr. said. " Yeah and with your fun I could loose my internship here." Will said his tall lanky form in medical scrubs. " Oh Please.. Mom pulled enough strings to get you hear" Mariona said as Will rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you two doing up here anyways?" He asked. " Well . Dad sent us to give you this." Fox Jr. said handing him a ring box. " Don't know why though.?"  
  
Will wasn't' even paying attention to Fox Jr. as he opened the case to find a single solitaire diamond ring. Mara's eyes gleamed at the sit of it. "Oh Man. You going to sell that or something" Fox Jr. asked. as Will his brother upside the head. " No, you Idiot.. and you graduate this year.. God. What does it look like?" Will asked.   
  
"It looks like a ring... an engagement ring" Mara said with a huge grin on her face. " Oh you stud. You're holding that for somebody aren't' you?" Fox Jr. asked as this time Mara rolled her eyes. " No you idiot, I'm asking Natalie to marry me." Will said.   
  
Fox Jr.'s mouth dropped open. " Why you stud you" He gasped. " Do Mom and Dad know?" "Who do you think got the ring?" Will asked as Mara was grinning from ear to ear. " What you smiling about?" " Oh Nothing" Mara tried to play it off. "What you don't look surprised" Will said pocketing the ring and pulling one of Mara's dark red pigtails. " I know you would ask one day besides I overheard you talking to Mom and Dad about it last night?" Mara said escaping from him as a hand reached up and grabbed Will's shoulder.   
  
"Will" a deep voice came from behind. Reggie turned to face him " Reggie.. sorry... um siblings..here" Will stammered. " Will I understand. Well Fox Jr. Mara? How's the your Dad and Mom doing?" Reggie asked. "Oh Fine.. they got a call from Hallie the other day." Mara said. "Really and how's life on the road treating her?" Reggie asked. "She's fine.. tired but what can you expect from being on tour." Fox Jr. said as William's eyes were telling them to leave. " Well next time your sister calls. Tell her I said hey. Now Why don't you two leave so Big Bro here can work" Reggie asked as Mara and Fox Jr. left.  
  
"Reggie I promise it will never happen again." Will said. "Will it's okay." Reggie said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now tell me you're really asking Natalie to marry you."   
  
  
Location: Casey's Sport's bar and grill   
Hours later  
  
Will had fixed his tie for the hundredth time as a the same time he was on the phone with Mulder. "Dad..No.. she's not here yet.. I know.. Dad I'm nervous... I know you were nervous when you asked Mom.. I just can't ask her like that.... Yeah Dad I know how you asked.. Somehow I just don't think that you asking her for me with a the ring in a tiny basketball would be as cute as I was as an eightmonths's old baby asking Mom to marry you.. Yeah I know.. Oh Dad..She's here .. I love you too.. I'll talk to you later." Will said as Natalie entered and as she spotted him.   
  
"Nat you made it" He said giving her a quick kiss and showing her to their table. "Yeah I made it.. I was surprised when your Dad gave me your note in psch class to meet you here." she said her shoulder length dark hair framing her blue eyes and her small features. "And when did you see my Dad?" Will asked. " Oh he didn't' tell you.. He was giving a lecture today since Dr. Frowdin wasn't here." Nat said as the waiter took their drink orders.   
  
"So what the big surprise?" "What big surprise?" Will asked. "Will your Dad gives me a note to meet you here at seven.. When you have called me and said "Nat do you want to do something later?" she said. "Can't I just surprise you one time?" He asked. with a grin on his face s she scoffed. " Okay I don't know if I can trust you though" She said as the waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders.  
  
"LATER THAT NIGHT"  
  
"So let me get this straight.. Your Mom and Dad were partners for seven years before getting together?" Nat asked as Will took a bite out of his steak. "Yeah.. didn't I tell you this before?" He asked. "Yeah.. I just love hearing it.. and beside it's so romantic" Nat said. "Really? Okay.. So for seven years they worked together.. had their first kiss on New Year's 2000 at the stroke of midnight... Started dating and thing you know. Dad get's Mom Pregnant and bing I'm here." Will said.   
  
"Then your Mom and Dad get married and have your two younger brothers and three sisters." Nat said. " Yeah but you forget the part where my Dad was forced to leave for my first eight months of existence and risking his life to come back to Mom and I." Will said. "Yeah.. I chose to forget it." She said as Will grinned. " Hey you know I'm okay with it. It doesn't' bother me." He said as Nat smiled. " Yeah I know it doesn't bother you but still I think it's horrible that the government made you Dad leave" Nat said. " Well it's in the past and the good thing is that he came back and with mom gave me five siblings." Will said as they both started to finish their meal.   
  
Location: "Will's Car" In front of Nat's apartment  
  
"So" Will said. " So" Nat responded. " Um I guess you're ..home" Will asked fingering the ring. "Yeah" she stated. " I'll see you tomorrow" she kissed him before she opened her door. He unlocked her door for her as she entered " Night Wills.. love you" she said almost closing the door watching him walk away as he yelled. " Love you too"   
  
Will stopped in his tracks "Damnit" he whispered. " NAT!' He yelled running to the door. "What?" she asked. " Okay. I know.. you probably had some vision of tonight.. that I was going to pop the question in some romantic way.. Just I cant' cause I'm too nervous.. and I was afraid if I asked in some public manner and you said " NO" I would die and.." Will stammered as Nat shushed him with a finger. " Will are you asking what I think you're asking?" she asked. Will sighed. " Yes.. Nat I know I probably screwed this up.. but Nat" He continued getting on one knee and pulling out the ring box. " Marry me"   
  
Nat was silent for a moment looking and the ring and Will. " William Fox Mulder. That has got to be.." Nat started to say as Will cringed. " One of the sweetest proposals I have ever heard...Yes.." "You mean.. Yes as in you'll marry..me.." Will asked. "Of course I'll marry you." she said as he got up and put the ring on her finger and kissed her. " Oh God you've made me so happy." He said pulling her into a deep kiss. "Hey Will shouldn't we continue this little meeting inside" she asked as Will's raised an eyebrow and walked into her apartment.   
  
Location: Mulder residence  
"Hours later"   
  
Will walked in the house spinning around walking into the den and getting a glass and some Crown Royal. " Who's the man?" he said as he was spinning around but bumping into somebody. "Sorry" He said as Mulder grabbed his forehead. " I can tell by you're mood that something happened." Mulder said pouring him self a drink. "You would be correct." Will grinned. " Really and in this happening do me and your mother gain a daughter -in-law." Mulder asked as Will shook his head. " Well Congrats Son.. so when you moving out?" " Um not at that stage yet" Will said as Mulder put his drink down. "Damnit.. there goes my 1-800- Paranormal practice" Mulder said as Will grinned. " So you want to tell Mom or should I?" Will asked. " Let me tell her.. coming from you.. she might cry." Mulder said as William finished his drink. " Night Son." " Night Dad" Will said as Fox Mulder walked up the stairs to the master bedroom where Scully was awake.  
  
"Is Will back?" she asked. " Yeah.. he's back and happily engaged." Mulder said joining her underneath the covers as he felt the sigh. " Oh Dana dont' start this... You knew it was coming" He said as he put an arm around her. " I know.. but Hallie on tour.. Will engaged. and Fox Jr. graduating." She said as tears came from her eyes. "Yes I know.. I know.. hey we still have three left" Mulder said as Scully punched him in the arm. "And pretty soon.. those three will be graduating and married and having children of their own" Scully said. " Oh Dana.. Let's just get one married and then will get the rest" Mulder said as Scully smiled and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
A Month later.   
  
Location: Mulder household  
  
" No... I promise... Yes I will be there.. at one time? Six... JT.. come on that's a little early. Fine six." Will said hanging up the phone as Anna was waiting beside him. "Thank You" she said sarcastically. " What are you upset about?" He asked. "Hey Reggie has to call me and tell me what part I got in the production of "Annie get your Gun." Anna said as Will rolled his eyes. " What if you don't and must I remind you that you are currently in "Our Town" He said as Mulder entered the kitchen. "You know Will..If I don't I dont' care but I would love to." She stated back. " Oh Anna just calm down." Will said. " Oh You just don't respect the theater" she screamed back going out of the room.   
  
"Let me guess.. she's waiting to see if she got a part or not." Mulder said. "Yeah.. how'd you guess.?" Will asked. " Will.. There is something about actress and nerves that give you clues." Mulder said as the phone rang and Will answered it. " Will here" He said. " Just my luck. When I call home, I hear your awful voice" Hallie said on the other end. " Well. Sis .. I love you too." He said as Mulder reached for the phone. Will shooed his hand away as Mulder rolled his eyes. " So how's the road treating you Hale?" "Better then you ever treated me" She stated back. " Hey listen I told you about the law where Older siblings have the right to pester younger siblings like yourself." Will said feeling Hallie roll her eyes. "Which also shows how much bull shit you talk about" She said. " Oh that' s not nice Hale" Will sarcastically said. " Shut up Will.. Well I'm glad I'm talking to you.. Now I can ask how much you paid for Natalie to marry you." she said as Will gave Mulder a look. " Okay Hale quit it.. I paid nobody for Nat to marry me. She said yes by herself." "Really.. she's such a brave soul.. Marrying you.. I take it she has balls..Well that's enough of you.. Put Dad on" She said as Will passed the phone to Mulder.   
  
"Hey Hale" Mulder said into the phone. " Hey Dad" she said. " So you bothering Older Brother" Mulder said into the phone. " Yes of course. If I wasn't I must be sick." she said into the phone. " Hey you're right about that. So anything happen recently that wasn't' in Rolling Stone." Mulder asked. "No dad just the usual trying not to kill Sean." Hallie said. "Okay.. Hey I never said working with an ex was easy." Mulder said. "No Dad you didn't..Hey I gotta go.. Sound Check.. Love you Dad" " Love you Hale" Mulder hung up the phone as a knock came at the door. " I'll get it" Anna said opening the back door as Nat stood outside the door. "Well if it isn't my future sister in law" Anna said letting Nat in. "Hey Anna.. Oh congratulations on the play." Nat said. "What are you talking about?" Anna asked. "You don't know yet. You're in Annie Get Your Gun" Nat said as Annie looked confused. "I'm in the Play.. Yeah.. you got Chorus." Nat said as Anna sighed. "Chorus.. I was hoping for Dolly but Chorus is just fine." Anna said as the phone rang. " Mulder" He said into the phone. "Hey Reggie.. yeah..I'm fine.. Yeah.. .. Scully's fine.. yeah.. Well you want to talk to Anna.. Sure here she is..Hey Future Star." "You called father" Anna said. " Yes.. and phone for you.. Congrat's sweetheart." Mulder said giving the phone to Anna as she went up the stairs with it talking to Reggie. " She's going to busy.." Nat said. "Yeah.. she's already in Our Town.. Dont' see how she's going to manage another show plus a dance recital and competition coming up" Will said kissing Nat. " She'll manage like she always does." Mulder said as Nat went up to him. "Hey Professor Mulder" She said. "Hey you might as well start calling me Dad..Nat." Mulder said putting an arm around her. "Okay Dad.." she said. "Can I borrow my future husband for a little bit?" "Sure.. yeah.. Hey just be back by seven. We're having dinner with Skinner and them. Understand Will." "Sure Dad.. I understand." Will said before leaving with Nat as the back door closed.   
  
Location: Lincoln Memorial  
  
"So.. what you drag me out of the house for?" Will asked as Nat sighed. " Um we need to talk" she said. "What you're not having second thoughts are you?" Will asked. "No.. No.. I'm not but um.. Will you know I haven't been feeling well lately." Nat said. "Yeah.. why is something wrong?" " No It's not that.. it's Will I went to the doctor and um.." Nat started to say as Will interrupted. "What he told you what.!" Will said his voice rising. "Will don't start screaming.." Nat said. "What is it Nat?" He said as she yelled back..   
  
"I'm Pregnant!" Will stood aback. "What?" He asked. "You heard me.. I'm pregnant.. I'm knocked up.. I've got a bun in the oven.. I'm having a baby." Nat said as Will sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked. "YES I' M SURE! I'm due in January." Nat said as Will stood up. "How this happen?"He asked. "Will how the hell do you think it happened.. You, Me, and a couple of nights of fucking each other. That's how it happened." Nat said tears were now starting to stroll down her eyes. Will sat down again and placed a hand in her hair. " I know.. I'm sorry but how am I going to tell my parents.?" He said. " How am I going to tell mine." she said as he put his arms around her. " Oh Will. I want this.. I want to have a baby but how can we afford it.. We're already planning a wedding and I know you and me are going to have to move in my apartment.?" Nat said. " We'll find a way" Will said before kissing her. "We'll find a way."   
  
Location: Gunmen's lair  
  
A knock came at the door as sixteen year old Jodi Bond went up to it. " Who is it?" she asked. " Jodi It's me" Will said as she opened the door and let him in. "Hey Will... Long time no see." She said. "Yeah been planning a wedding. Is Uncle John here?" He asked. " Yeah. he's in the kitchen with the everybody else...come on" she said entering the kitchen area as Jimmy and Yeve were cooking and the gunmen were reading papers. " Hey Will" Jimmy said as everyone else waved. " Hey guys" He said. "So you and Nat set a date yet?" Yeve asked. " No.. we haven't and speaking of Nat um.. Uncle John can I talk to you for a minute." "Sure Will.." he said as Will closed the door. "Um we're going to have to leave." Will said. "Will is everything okay?" He asked. "Yeah.. everything is fine but something come up." Will said as Byers told the others he be back in a minute and got in the car with Will.   
  
" What's wrong?" Byers asked. " Nat's pregnant" Will said as Byers eyes shot wide open. "You mean Nat as in Natalie the girl you are going to marry?" He asked. "Yeah.. she told me today.." Byers was quiet for a minute before he sighed. "Does your Dad know?" Will shook his head no. " Are you going to tell him?" Byers asked. "Yeah after I figure out a way how to." Will said as he sighed. " Will .. I just .. how did this happen?" Byers asked. " How do you think it happened.. we did what Mom and Dad did when they created me and the rest of the kids." Will said. "Okay .. I know how babies are made.. but did you use protection?" " Well yeah... .. most of the time.." Will said as Byers sighed. " William Fox Mulder.. You are a smart kid and yet every time you have sex you don't use a condom everytime" Byers said. " Most of the time we do.. it was just one time... we didn't use protection" Will said. " And look what you got out of it." Byers said. " Yeah.. I see." Will said. " Jesus Will, you're going to be a father.. Is she going to keep it?" " Yeah.. she wants to.." Will said. "How about you?"   
  
" I haven't even thought about it yet.. We're getting married in two months and now she tells me she's having a baby.... I just can't think." Will said. " You sound just like your Dad" Byers said. " What are you talking about?" Will said. " Okay when your Mom was pregnant with you.. and your Dad came back from the dead.. She told him that they were having a baby.. and for the first couple weeks he couldn't accept that he was going to be a father." "Great so my Dad didn't want me!" "No.. Will he wanted you.. You just have to remember. He had been gone for eight months and just thinking about your Mom and a baby was too much for him.. but after those couple of weeks.. He couldn't wait to hold you.. He wanted so much to be there for you.. even after you were born.. Your Dad loves you.. but Will you're like him in many ways.. so the feeling you have right now is completely normal for a first time father." Byers explained as Will sighed. " Mom is going to freak." " Well yeah but.. you are still marrying Nat right?" " Yeah.. of course.. I love her.. She's the love of my life.. I would never leave her." Will stated. " Will all I can say.. talk to your Dad as soon as possible.. and tell him. Then together you can tackle you mom.. Okay.?" "Okay.. just do me a favor and don't anybody until I do." " Okay buddy.. get home though.. Remember Skinner and them are coming over." With that Will left the garage as Byers waved from the door.   
  
Location: Mulder residence.   
  
Will entered through the back door as he heard Chessy's and Scully's voice. " Hey handsome" She said. "Hey Chess" Will said as Mulder entered the room. " Hey Dad" " Hey Will.. ah listen can you help me with something in the office." Mulder asked. " Sure .. um I have to talk with you anyway." Will said. "Okay come up with me then" Mulder said as Will followed.   
  
"So Dad what do you need me to do?" Will asked entering Mulder's home office. "Oh help me find a file." Mulder said. " Okay what does it look like?" " Oh it should be labeled.. . Here it is?" Mulder said picking it up. " Okay I'll just leave them." "Wait.. what was it you wanted to talk about?" Mulder asked as Will sat down. "Um Dad.. um.. I have this friend.. who just asked this girl to marry him. and she said yes." " Well that's good" Mulder responded sitting on the desk. " Well um.. see she then .." " Will are you nervous about getting married?" Mulder asked. " No.. Yeah.. Um I'm nervous about it." Will said. " Well Son it's perfectly normal to get nervous.. . Hey marriage is not a funny topic.. I was nervous when I married your Mom." "Dad you were nervous.?" Will asked. " Yeah .. ah something about wondering if you Uncle Bill was going to tear me apart scared the shit out of me." Mulder said as William laughed. "Yeah , Uncle Bill is pretty high strong." He added. " Yeah but Son.. do you love Natalie?" " Yeah.. I do.." " Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"Mulder asked sitting beside him. " Yeah I do.." "Well then.. you'll be fine." "Really dad?" " Well yeah.. amid you graduating from Medical School and of course when you and her have kids. Yeah everything is going to be fine.. The road might be bumpy.. but that's life for you." Mulder said as Will sighed. "Thanks Dad.. I needed that." " No problem.. at all.. hey just do me a favor." "And what would that be?" Will asked. " Come over for dinner some nights... You and Nat." Mulder asked. " Okay Dad .. You got it" Mulder put an arm around Will. "Is that a promise?" Mulder asked. " Yeah.. Dad.. I promise" " Okay I'm going to hold it to you" " I Know you are" Will said as they both walked out of the office.   
  
"Later that night"   
  
The noise of the dining room was overwhelming as Will sat quietly barely touching his food. The twins of course trying not to kick each other under the table. Fox Jr. of course was going on and on about his "New" girlfriend. Well actually the ex who he went out with every couple of weeks. Will looked over at Mara who was currently aiming a meatball at one of the dogs in the kitchen. " Mara don't feed the dogs." Scully said as Mara groaned. " But Mom.. They're hungry." "Well they have food' Scully replied back her a look. "And wasn't it your turn to feed them today?" Mulder asked her. "Well.. Yeah. But I forgot" Mara said. "Shows you how smart she is" Fox Jr. said. "She so forgetful, she can't remember her name" Will just laughed. "Well Jr. It takes one to notice one." He said as Fox Jr. looked at him.  
  
"That was uncalled for" He said. " Uncalled for? Well Fox I'm just glad you're learning some new vocabulary." Anthony said as Fox Jr. glared at him and Will burst into laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Fox Jr. asked. "The fact that younger brother her just zinged you one."Will snorted back. "Okay enough you two" Scully's tone warned them.   
  
"So Will.. You and Nat set a date yet?" Skinner asked. " Um no...well yeah about two months from now... Probably about July 19" Will said. "Good.. How about the plans?" Chessy asked. "Oh Nat's taking care of them." Will said. " Now Son, I actually think you might want to reconsider that idea. You know it's not just her wedding." Mulder said. " I know Dad" Will groaned back. "Yeah but you should at least help her plan something" "Dad Planning the wedding is the bride's job... Not mine.." " Not Necessarily" Scully added on.  
  
"Mom what are you talking about?" "Oh just, when me and your dad got married." "But Mom you planned it.. You planned it all" Will said. " No I didn't.. Your father helped" Will looked at Mulder and burst into laughter. "Dad, You mean, Mr. Basketball playing, G-man helped you?" Mulder blushed. "Well I didn't do." He was cut off by Scully. "Oh don't be modest. Yes.. Will he helped pick the flowers, the food.. He chose the music" "Scully that's enough" Mulder warned her. " Oh honey.. but you were so cute trying to pick out my bridesmaids grifts." The whole table burst into laughter. Mulder gave a weak smile as Will continued until Mulder gave him a death stare. "Sorry dad, It's good you wanted to help Mom with the wedding.. It's just why were you looking for Mom's bridesmaid gifts." " Okay here's the reason.. you my cute little brown haired green eyed boy had a slight cold.. so me being the great father I was.. I told your mom although I was sick too that I would get them because she was tired and need a nap." Mulder stated. " No you just wanted to get laid" Will said. " No.. not everything is about sex. I just wanted to be a good future husband to your mother and show her how much I loved her." Mulder said. " In other words.. you wanted some" Mulder looked at Will. " No.....well.. yeah."   
  
The phone ringing ceased the conversation. "I'll get it" Anthony said running and getting it.. "Hello? Oh.. .. Hale.. How are you? .. Yeah.. where are you?.. Hale.. Hale.. Hale." A voice came from the front door. "I'm right here"   
  
Hallie entered the kitchen as Anthony rushed her. "Sis, you're home" "Yeah I'm home for now."She said as Anthony was clinging to her leg as everyone got up and greeted her. " Hey Honey" "Hey mom" Hallie said as Scully hugged and kissed her. " Well, well.. look who's here.. My little girl" Mulder said almost squeezing the breath out of her. "Hey dad." " Hale what brings you home?" Skinner asked squeezing her shoulder. " Let me guess no one showed up at the concert" Will snidely said.  
  
"Ah Will and I thought after not seeing you for a couple of months.. I actually miss that smart ass grin of yours but then again.. I was wrong." Hallie responded. Okay what's the reason then?" Anna asked as they all took a seat. "Well we only had a afternoon session in Virginia. So we decided to come and live off our folks for awhile" Hallie said. " You've got plenty of money, last time I heard." Mulder said.   
  
"So where's my new car?" Will asked as Hallie hit his arm. "Why the hell would I buy you a car?" she asked. "Because you love your older brother and it could be a wedding gift." " When did I say I loved you and when have I ever claimed you?" she snorted back. Skinner took a look at his watch.. "Wel I hate to leave you Hale but it's getting late.. besides Sarah should be a the house" With that everyone said good byes and Mulder showed them out the door.   
  
"later that night"   
  
Hallie stuck her head in the kitchen noticing Mulder doing the dishes. "Dad?" He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey I thought you were asleep" " Well I was but then again I just saw an X-File" She said sitting on the stool. "And what would that be?" He asked. " Oh.. you doing dishes" Mulder flung water on her. "Couldn't sleep right?" He asked. " Yeah.. How'd you know?" " I helped create you.. I should know these things." Mulder said flinging a smile her way. " So how are things around here?" " Oh here.. the usual... Will going to school and work.. He watching Nat get the wedding ready. Fox Jr... graduating.. Anna with her plays.. Anthony with band.. and Mara just being Mara.. You know the usual." He said . " Oh so how you and Mom doing?" Mulder turned around to face her.. " Well considering that we're losing one son to another woman.. we lost you to rock n' roll and another son fixing to graduate.. We're doing okay.." " Really ..I"m surprised Mom hasn't been crying all the while I was gone.." "You're mothers' a strong woman.. she knows how to handle these things" Mulder said as Hallie noticed William outside by the pool.   
  
  
"So what's with Will?" she asked. " Don't know.. I think he's nervous about getting married." "Will.. William Fox Mulder... Nervous?.. You mean as in that cocky bastard that I sometimes call brother." " Yes.. that brother.. Why don't you talk to him see what's on his mind." Hallie scoffed. " Hallie please." " Sure Dad.. I'll talk to him" She said kissing his cheek right before he kissed her forehead. " I'm glad you're home." " I know dad"   
  
Hallie walked out to the pool area where Will was dangling his feet into the water. Hallie took a small basketball and threw it in the pool making the water ripple. Will's head shot back as he saw her walking to him. "Hey Sis" " Hey.. You okay?" Will gave her a look of shock. " Hallie are you okay. You just asked if I was okay" He said. "Yes, I'm fine but Mom and Dad are worried about you and wanted me to talk to you." Will gave her another look. " Okay I admit it. I'm worried about you too.. You just seemed so quiet at the table tonight." "I'm always quiet" Hallie scoffed. " No. you're usually a cocky bastard" "Okay I admit it.. and I"m proud of it." Hallie laughed. "So I'm stealing your peacemaker card." Will smiled as Hallie sat down beside him.  
  
"So what's on your mind.. the wedding, Medical school" " No nothing like that" "Then What?" She asked. Will sighed for a minute.. "What?" she asked.   
  
"Nat's Pregnant" Hallie laughed as Will looked at her. " You're joking right" she asked. " No, I'm not.. she's having a baby.. my baby" Hallie was in shock. "Well say something"   
  
"My God It Runs in the family" she said cracking a grin. Will sighed. " Hale get serious. I'm going to be a father.. I'm going to be responsible for a child." Will hung his head. " Do Mom and Dad know?" "Well.. no..not" " Will just answer the damn question. Do Mom and Dad know?" " No.. I tried to tell dad, but I was .. I just couldn't say it." " Just go and say it.. Mom told Dad that way."   
  
"No she didn't.." " Yes...she did." " No.. she didn't." "Yes .. she did" " How did that happen? Dad saw her belly." " No Dad thought that she had put on some weight.. then she blurted out that she was pregnant." "Really?" He asked. " Really.. Mom told me.." She said.   
  
"So do you think Mom and Dad are ready to be grandparents?" Will asked. " Truthfully or do you want a lie." "Truthfully" Hallie shook her head. "No.. and that's a HELL NO!"   
  
Mulder poked his head out the door. "Guys." Hallie and William turned around. "Guys.. It's getting late.. You two better start going inside." Mulder said as they both got up from the pool and walked inside. "Night Dad" Hallie said going through the kitchen and giving Will a look.   
  
" You going to bed slugger" Mulder asked Will as he shook his head no. " No..I'm going to get a drink." " You Will? I think I'll join you." "Dad.. I"m fine" " Now.. I know you say you are but I think we need a little father-son talk." "Well Dad if you say so." Will said dreading it.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Location: DEN  
  
"So what can I get you?" Mulder asked. "A Vodka rocks" Will hung his head. "Vodka rocks..that's pretty strong before bed." "Yeah .... I know." Will said rubbing his temples as Mulder looked on. "Okay.. one Vodka rocks for you.. and a beer for me." Mulder fixed the drinks sliding Will his.   
  
"So what's on your mind?" "Nothing ..Why does everyone keep asking me that?" "Because my boy.. you are just like your mother.. She gets these looks everytime something starts bothering her." Mulder said taking a sip of his beer. "No she doesn't" Will scoffed. " Son, I'm afraid that you have only known your mother for 23 to 24 years.. while I have known her for 32 years.. I think I would know her better then you." Will gave him a grin. "Yeah, I guess you do Dad." "So is it Pre-Wedding nerves.. Is it medical school?" " Dad It's nothing" "Will talk to me" Mulder forced out.   
  
Will took a long sip of his drink. " I don't think you want to know" "Son I've heard it all before.. There is no way you can shock me." "Are you sure about that?" Will asked as Mulder sighed. "Yeah I"m sure.. so if you don't want to get married.. if you don't want to go to medical school..." "Dad.. it's not that.." Will said. "Then what is it?"   
  
"Dad. Um you know that little club at the FBI where Colton just joined." " You mean the G-agent club for grandfathers" "Yeah that one" "Yeah .Colton told me about it.. Luckily I've got a while before I join that club." Mulder replied. Will gave a nervous giggle. "Um.. You might be joining sooner then you think" He mummered. "And why would that be?" Will looked at Mulder who was giving him a curious look. Will took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"Nat's pregnant" He stammered out." Mulder looked at him then started laughing. " You're joking right?" He asked between laughter as Will gave him a serious look. Will slipped him his drink. "Dad. You're going to need this... but you and Mom are going to be grandparents."   
  
Silence filled the room as Mulder looked at Will 's serious look and then took a gulp out of the drink in front of him. . " Will.. I'm giving you to the count of three to tell me this is just a big joke.. 1..... 2.....2 and a half.. 2 and three quarters.... Come on Will.. 3..." Mulder sighed. "you're telling the truth" Will shook his head.  
  
Mulder stood up and paced the room. "Dad I ahh.." "Damnit Will" " I thought .." " YOU THOUGHT?!" "Dad I thought you would understand.." "Understand what? Will.. Understand that you are currently in Medical school.. .. which is costing us a fortune.. that you're fixing to have to pay bills for your wedding and the marriage and now.. you add a kid to the mix.!" Mulder started to scream. " NO DAD!" Mulder looked at Will who he now noticed had tears is in eyes. " Dad I thought you would understand the situation I'm in.. This happened with you and Mom.." Mulder sat back down and put a hand on Will's shoulder.   
  
"Will I understand.. I understand completely.. I went through the same thing with your Mom.. but son.. I just thought you would take to heart what happened and be more careful.. Not that we didn't want you.. Is just.. we thought you would learn." Will hung his head.. " Did you use your protection?" "Yes..Yeah.. Um well there was one.." " Will did you use protection... that's all I'm asking" " All the time except for one time." " Oh God..William Fox Mulder.." "Dad what.. Why are you getting upset?" " Here's why.. We've taught you everytime you even think about having sex. that you should use protection." " Yeah but Dad we do it's just once." "Once is all it takes." "But you and Mom" " Don't even bring us into this.. We always used protection" " But I.." " You were the 1 percent that a condom didn't work." Mulder lectured.   
  
Will remained silent for a few seconds. " Okay I admit it.. It was stupid not too use one but Dad.. that's over and done with.. and I'm going to be a father.. You're going to be a grandfather.. How do I take care of a child." Will eyes looked at into Mulders'.   
  
" You're going to have to give up certain things, You take responsibility for that child. You teach he or she what is right and what is wrong and now matter how many times they piss you off.. You still love them. Will took his father's drink and finished it. " Do you want to be a father?" Mulder asked. Will took another sip of the drink. " Dad.. I .." "oh just go ahead and say it.. Will. I mean every firsttime father has the same emotions." " I do want this.. but I dont' know if I can take the responsibility of it.." Mulder ran a hand through Will's hair. " Yeah same way I felt when you came along" " But Uncle John told me you didn't want me" " No ... I wanted you and when your mom told me that we were having a baby.. I don't know.. Midlife crisis.. Will I just returned from not knowing where the hell I was and then I find out I'm going to be a father. .. Jesus.. but then after a couple of days.. I figured hell why not.. I couldn't wait." " Hope I feel that way." " You will.. It will just take some time.... So you're going to be a daddy?" " And you are going to be a grandfather." " No any grandkid of mine is going to call me G-Pa" " Okay Dad.. We'll teach him to call you G-Pa"  
  
"He?. How do you know it's a boy?" " It's got to be. because I was a boy and out of wedlock and my little one will just be like me." Will smiled as Mulder let out a laugh. "Son. let me give you some advice.. when you were born.. I didn't care if you were a boy or a girl. All I cared about is that you were safe. And it's not going to matter what sex that child is.. You helped create it. It's your blood." Will smiled. "Dad.. I know you felt that way but truthfully. what did you want me to be?" " You're serious.." " yes.. tell me.. when Mom told you were pregnant with me.. what did you want me to be?.. You wanted a boy right?" "Actually no" Mulder replied. " You're serious.. you didn't care what the sex was?" " No I cared.. but I wanted a little girl." Will's mouth dropped open. " Dad. You didn't want a boy?.. No actually I wanted a little girl. . You know the whole Daddy's girl type thing. . I even used to think of names for you when your Mom was asleep." Mulder started giggling. " Why didn't you just suggest them to her." Will asked. " Because she wanted the boy.. so she had boy names picked out... but by the time you popped out.. we didn't care.." Will started giggling.  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy" "I'm going to be a G-Pa and your Mom is going to be a G-" Both men looked at each other. "Who's going to tell your Mother?" " You are. she won't kill you." " On the contrary.. You tell her.. she will kill me.. she won't kill our combined blood though." " No Dad.. you tell her..." " Why should I.. You got Nat knocked up.. You might as well take responsibility for it." " Okay.. how about I tell her while you're in the room." "Sounds like a deal to me" Mulder said getting up as Will did the same. "Night Dad" " Night Son" and you might as well get your sleep.. You're going to need it when "Will Jr. gets here" Will laughed as he walked out of the room.   
  
Mulder put his drink down and looked at the mirror. "Well a head almost full of gray hairs.. a still somewhat lean.. torso.. and the fact that I still have sex with the same woman on my own free will... It's good to be a G-Pa" Mulder said leaving the room.  
  
" Next Day"   
Scully stood in the kitchen as Mulder came up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her. He lightly kissed her neck as she giggled. " What?" she answered. "Mmm.. were sending the kids out.." "And why are we sending the kids out?" " Because our Eldest has something to say" " Really." she said turning to face him. "And what would that be?" " I don't know.. It's not like he tells me everything.. but I'm going to send Hallie out with the rest of them. and let him tell us whatever he has to tell us." " And Hallie voluntary agrees to this.?" " Well yeah. with the persuasion of cash." Mulder said as Hallie entered the room.   
  
"Hey would it be okay if I stayed for what Will has to say.?" she asked. "No. .. You're going out with the rest of them." "But Dad.. I want to see both your faces when he tells you." " Hallie Katherine Mulder." Scully's look warned her. " Fox Jr. could take them." " I don't trust him with that sort of Multi tasking." Mulder said. " Okay ... okay.. .. just ahh.. if you decide to beat him to a pulp.. please film it." Hallie walked out the door. " Let me call the kids. .. Kids come on!"   
  
Mara walked down the stairs in a bad mood as usual... "Dad why are we doing this?" " Because.. we're parents and you do whatever we say." He said as Scully giggled. " I hate you both" she said walking out the door as Fox Jr. followed. " Do I have to go?" He asked both of them. " Yes.. and heres' some money.. just stay out a couple of hours and come back when I call." Mulder said handing him some money. " Well if there's money involved. Anna, Anthony! Come on guys!"   
  
Anna came down as Anthony followed. " Come on you two.. we've movies to see." " I've got Dance." She said. " Well just take your car and go to dance" Anthony said. " Why was I a twin?" "Because you're cool" Mulder said as she gave him a look. " Bye Dad, Bye Mom" Anthony said as they all three walked out and two cars were heard starting up.   
  
"Well let's go see Will"Scully said as Mulder escorted to he living room.   
  
Location: living Room  
  
William paced the floor as he heard two footsteps head into the living room. " Mom, Dad, Um it's nice to see you." " Okay Will what is it?" Scully asked. " Um. well I thought Dad was going to help me." Will said. " Okay, um Scully you better sit down for this" " Okay why am I sitting down." she asked sitting beside Mulder.   
  
" Mom you love me right?" " Yes.. I love you very much.. why are you asking?" "Because um and if I did something really stupid you would still love me right?" " Yes..what have you done." " Well..." "Did you get kicked out of School." " No" " Did you get fired?" " No." " You called off the wedding?" " No.. Mom.. nothing like that... but it does deal with Nat" Scully sighed with relief. "Great for a minute there I thought you were.. it deals with Nat? What about Nat?" " Dad you want to tell her?" " No.. It's best coming from you." Mulder said. " Um.. Mom.. you're going to be a grandmother" Will flinched.   
  
Scully laughed. "You're joking right.. Mulder tell me he' s joking." She said as Mulder gave her a deadpan look. " Mulder he's joking right?" Mulder took both her hands. " Honey.. he's not joking.. Were going to be grandparents in eightmonths." Scully looked at Mulder and then to Will. "Wait ..So Nat's pregnant." "Yes." Will answered as Scully stood up and started pacing around the couch. " I'm going to be a grandmother?" " Yes."   
  
"Damnit Will" Scully threw a cushion as Mulder caught both her arms. " Honey calm down" "Calm down.. Mulder how am I supposed to calm down." " Listen.. everything is going to be fine, Dana.. listen he knows what he got himself in too.. but Him and Nat.." " Mulder I don't care.. .. Will were you using any kind of protection." "We always do except this one time and.." Will stammered. "What you always use one except this one time." " Mom.. this is not as bad as it seems... It's no worse then that time you caught me and her in my room." " William Fox Mulder.. this is far worse then me and your father catching you having sex in your room.. This is a child were talking about.. Your Job doesn't pay that much.. Medical School is killing us right now . The wedding and you want to add a baby in the mix." Scully screamed as Mulder tried to settle her down. " Listen Dana.. He knows all this.. He knows it's going to be hard financially." " Mulder.. I just need some time" Scully went upstairs as William hung his head.   
  
"Great" Will mumbled. "Told you Dad" " No.. she's just surprised Will .. Like I was.. You stay down here and I'll talk to her. Everything is going to be fine" Will gave Mulder a disbelieving look. " I hope your right Dad." Mulder gave Will a hug. " I know I'm right Son"   
  
Mulder walked up the stairs going into the bedroom as Scully sat on the couch. "Leave me alone." She said. " Dana?" " Fox.. leave me alone." "Dana." He sat beside her on the couch. " Everything is going to be okay." " They'll never make it.. Mulder.. Money wise" "Shh.. Hey we got through it and he wasn't exactly in wedlock." He cracked a grin as she cracked one. " You think were ready to be grandparents?" She asked. " Yeah... we're ready after raising six kids.. I think we can handle grandchildren." Mulder said as she let out a laugh. " Some little boy calling you Grandpa.. I can just see it now." " God.. what is with you woman on boys.. and besides he's calling me G-Pa and you G-Ma" Mulder said before Scully kissed him. "Okay is Will horribly upset at him?" She asked. " Nah.. maybe just a little bit." Mulder said. " Love you G-MA" " Love you G-PA"   
  
  
One month later  
July 19  
  
  
" I got the sun in the morning in the moon at night..Sunshine gives me a lovely day.. Moonlight gives me the milkyway. Got no Checkbooks, Got no Banks.. Still I like to express my thanks.." Anna sang down the hallway as Will popped his head out of his room. " Will you shut up?" He asked as Anna went up to him. " We'll have an Ole Fashioned Wedding." She continued to sing as He shut the door on her. " How Rude" She explained running into Mulder. " Dad.. " "You rehearsing for opening night." "Yes... how do I sound?" "Beautiful... my dark angel.." Anna smiled and continued on down the hallway still singing. "The hour is midnight and all is still. We see the stage coach .." Mulder laughed as he knocked on Will's door.   
  
"Dad.." He answered.. " Is Anna still singing?" " Your Sister can sing all she wants now you ready for your big day?" " I guess.. Come on we're going to the Vineyard. " Will said exiting in jeans and a tee-shirt. " Your tux there" " Yeah.. I just left it there.. save me the trouble of bringing it today." Will looked at Mulder. "How's Mom doing?" " She's fine.. she's bringing Kleenex to the ceremony don't you worry about that." Mulder said as they were walking down the stairs. They met the rest of them as Mara and Hallie were busy arm wrestling.   
  
" Almost man married walking" Fox Jr. joked as Will gave him a look. "Stupid Joke" Anna said. " Really Stupid Joke" Anthony added. "Why must you add on what I said." "Because I can" Anthony replied back as Anna gave him a look. " Alright you two that's enough" Scully said. " Good Morning Will.. You slept late enough." " I know Mom. Just getting the last use of my bed since tomorrow I won't be here." " Will.. You know you're invited back with the exception that you pay rent to us this time." Mulder said as Scully gave him his coffee. " Okay so are we all ready?" Hallie asked as Mara was massaging her arm. " Yeah.. Hit the cars" They raced to the cars as Hallie and William slowly followed behind. " You know this is you last chance out of this" " Shut Up Sis.. I'm getting married." Will said closing the door behind them.   
  
  
Location: Martha's Vineyard..  
The Mulder Beachhouse  
  
" Breath in ... Breath out.. Breath in.. Breath out. " Nat continued as Hallie entered." Nat you okay?" " Yeah.. I'm fine.. Just um little Jr. here is causing pain." Hallie threw her arms around Nat's neck. "Come on... you're getting married.. You're gaining two brother-in laws. and three sister-in laws one famous by the way. and in seven months.. You are going to have a baby" Nat laughed as Hallie did the same. " Hallie you somehow always have a way to make things right." "That's my job it came with being the eldest daughter." " Hope you like the dresses" Nat said looking at Hallie in the black strapless number. " Oh I love them.. great color on me.. what do you think?" Hallie twirled around . " It's you .. now can you help me get ready?" " Sure... where's the dress at?" " Here.." Nat pulled out the cap sleeved white gown." "Wow.. now that is a dress."   
  
"That's what I thought" Nat's Mom voice was in the background. " Oh hi.. Ellen" Hallie said as she got a quick hug. "Hi Hale... your sister's are out there waiting for you.. I told them to come in." " Let me guess ..Mara complaining over wearing a dress." " Exactly... I'll bring them in." Hallie exited as Ellen helped Nat put on the dress.   
  
" Mom?" Nat shly said. "Yes darling?" " Thank You" Ellen hugged her daughter's neck. "Oww... no darling thank you." " I bet you never expected this." " What you.. getting married having children.. I expected it.. I just didnt' think it would happen all at once but still it wasnt' surprise. You and William were made for each other." Ellen put the veil on her daughter's head. " You look beautiful.."   
  
" You sure do." Anna said entereing the room.. Her dark green strapless gown dragging on the floor. "Thank you Anna." "Got them told you I would" Hallie reentered as Mara came and sit down. " I like it.. It looks good"she said. " Thank you Mara" "This is a beautiful house.. it's perfect for the wedding." " Oh thank you.. the only time we really use it is for vacations." Mara said. " OH but Hallie.. Didn't you and Will live here for a while.?" Ellen asked. " Yeah we did.. when Mom and Dad weren't at FBI.. We live her for about .. Will was seven I was five.. about six years we lived here." " Why did you move?" " Oh.. Mom found out that she was pregnant with Fox Jr. so .. we moved to bigger place." " I would love to come here sometimes." " Oh you can..Dad let's family members come for vactions when they one." " Great.. I'm sure little one in here will love coming down here." " Honey.. I'm going to talk to your Dad for a minute.. I'm sure he will want to talk you." "Okay Mom" Ellen left as Nat took one last look at her. " You look beautiful.. You're going to knock his socks off." Hallie said. " Whatever you say Maid of Honor" Nat cackled as Hallie did the same.   
  
Location: Groom's quarters.  
  
"God.. I actually slept in this place" Will said as Mulder was fixing his tie. " Hey I decorated this just for my baby boy." Will rolled his eyes. "Dad I'm twenty-four" " I know that.. and I know that you are an adult and you're fixing to have a child but still your always my eldest and my baby boy." The men laughed as Mulder gave him a quick hug. " Aww look.. aren't they sweet" Fox Jr. said him and Anthony laughing. " Get over here you two" Mulder said putting an arm around Will and one around Anthony. " All my boys in tuxes.. I never saw this day coming" " Ah.. Dad just wait till Hallie gets married." Fox Jr. laughed. "When Hallie gets married you three will all be in combat boots and tux shirts" Mulder said as they all laughed.   
  
A knock at the door came. Anthony came and got it. " Anna... You clean up rather nicely" "Shut up.. oh there almost ready" " Anna get in here" Anna walked in as Mulder inspected her. "Dad..before you say anything about the dress.. I have to wear it.. There's no subistutes.." "Anna.. the only thing I was going to say.. Is that you look gorgeous.. and you look like a grown up." " Thanks Dad.. Dont' start crying over me okay." "Okay.. we'll be there in a minute.. Anthony, Fox Jr.. go out with Anna.. I want to talk to Will a minute" "Whatever you say Dad." They all left leaving William and Mulder alone.   
  
"Well this is it... Dad." " I know .. I'm proud of you son.. I just want you to know that okay." Mulder said. " I know Dad... and I know I've done some stupid stuff but thanks for being there though" Mulder cracked a grin before embracing him. "Love you Son.." " Love you Dad" "Well It's time. Go talk to your mother.. before you go." " I will Dad." With that Will left the room. " You coming Dad?" " Yeah I'll be there in a minute.. You go ahead." Will left the room as Mulder took a look around. Feeling the curtains, bedspread and pillows.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Daddy." Mulder turned his head to see five year old Will in bed. "Daddy.. tell me story."   
Mulder sat down on the bed. " What kind of Story?" He whispered. " Baseball make it about baseball" Mulder smiled and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Okay..baseball. .. Well once upon a time.. a man named Author Dales was assigned to protect this baseball player named .."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Mulder!" Mulder turned his head to see the Gunmen. He took a look at the bed now imply and made up. " Hi." " Buddy there waiting for you" Byers said. " What were you doing?" Langly asked. "Oh just thinking about memories." Mulder stood up. "Kids grow up fast don't they?" Frohike said as Mulder sighed. " Yes.. unfortunately yes.. they grow up fast." The gunmen smiled at him as Mulder turned off the lights and left the room.   
  
Location: Backyard.   
  
"Mom?" Will said. " Will.. there you are" Scully said . " Mom no crying please." "Will I can't help it.. My baby boy is getting married." Will handed her a tissue noticing her red brimmed eyes. " Mom.. I promise .. we'll come over and eat sometimes." Scully kissed his cheek. " You better. You know I'll hold you to it." " Mom.. you know I will. I wouldn't deprive you of seeing your future Grandchild." Scully kissed Will's cheek as Mulder came up behind her.   
  
"Dana.. It's about to start. You nervous son?" " Yeah Dad just a little bit." "Well that's normal. Come on Dana.. time to let him go" Mulder took Scully's arm and walked her to their spots before they waved at Nat's parents. " He's really leaving us. He wont' be living with us anymore" Scully whimpered as Mulder put an arm around her. " Baby.. Shh.. of course he won't be living with us anymore but just think" Mulder lifter her chin to gaze into her eyes. " in seven months.. will be spoiling our grandchild." " Our first" she whispered. "And hopily not our last." Mulder lightly kissed her.   
  
Will took his place beside Father Macuu as he gave Mulder a wink. The Gunmen all sat their grinning like tomcats. " Well Mulder. it looks like your losing your oldest." Jimmy said. " Yeah.. just wait till Jodi , Jimmy" " I'm not getting married" Jodi said as Yeve quietly laughed. " You will one day sweetheart." Music bought everyone's attention as everyone saw Hallie enter with JT Doggett. Hallie could feel Mulder's eyes on her. She looked his way to send a message with her own eyes. Soon Fox Jr. , Anna, Anthony, and Mariona entered taking their places.   
  
"All my boys in tuxes" Scully whispered before starting to tear up again. Mulder handed her his handkerchief. " They look so handsome" " Don't they though?" Mulder whispered looking into her green pools.   
  
Everyone stood up when the wedding march came on as Nat appeared with her father. Mulder saw Will's mouth drop. Nat made it up to the alter before they stopped. "Who gives this woman away?" " I do" Will's eyes were fixated as her father lifted the veil. to give her a kiss on her cheek. Nat finally joined him as they both faced Father Macuu. "Ladies and Gentleman. we are here today join these two fine young people in holy matrimony. It gives me great pleasure to actually be able to since I was out of town for this young's mans parent's wedding right where we stand." That got a laugh as Mulder and Scully exchanged gazes. Mulder taking her hand in his before diverting their attention back the proceedings. " Marriage is a holy.."   
  
"Will didn't even pay attention to what the Father Macuu was saying. He was to focused on Nat and how beautiful she looked. His attention was bought back when his name was called. "William please face Natalie. William Fox Mulder do you pledge to love , honor, and cherish this woman, through sickness and health, till death till you part?" " I do" He stammered out. " And do you Natalie Katherine Stevens do you pledge to love, honor, and cherish this man, till death to you part?" " I do" she giggled out. " The rings please" JT handed them to Father Macuu giving one to William and Nat. " The wedding ring. a perfect circle, never beginning, never ending. The symbol of marriage. William please put this ring on Natalies's finger and repeat after me. "With this ring I thee wed" "With this ring I thee wed" " Natalie the same" With this ring I thee Wed" " Does anyone have any objections or shall we continue.? Going once, twice,. ah the market is closed" That got a couple of laughs. "By the grace of God .and myself. I know prance you man and wife.. You may kiss your .." "Will gave Nat light kiss almost hearing his mother's voice. "Like father, like son" . " Ladies and Gentleman.. I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. William Mulder. With that William and Nat walked down the aisle.   
  
  
Seven months later  
  
Location: Mulder residence   
  
The sulinght showed through the blinds as Mulder was busy making breakfast when a knock a the door came. " Who is it?" " Dad it's us" Will was heard as Mulder opened the door revealing Nat and Will. "Well Son.. when did you start knocking to come in?" Mulder grinned as Will gave him a look. " You two want some breakfast. I mean you three?" "No thanks Dad." Nat said taking a seat. "Are you sure.. I'm sure little Will Jr. is hungry?" Mulder said. " No not right now maybe later."   
  
Scully entered drinking a cup of coffee. " Hey Will, Nat aren't you supposed to be at home resting?" She asked before getting a morning kiss from Mulder. " Yes but you son here won't let me be by myself so I can rest." " Sounds like his father already and why exactly are you two over here?" " Oh.. I'm playing a little B-Ball with Dad and the guys. I was hoping that you could keep an eye on Nat for me?" " I don't need keeping an eye on William?" Nat whined trying to stand up. " Nat. .. it's a rare occasion but Will here is right. Why don't you rest on the couch and I'll get you something to drink?" Scully said getting Nat some tea." "Okay. At least it'll get me away from him." Will grimaced as Mulder put a hand on his shoulder. " It's just the hormones talking Son. Come on.. Reggie and them are supposed to meet us." Mulder grabbed his jacket as Will came up to Scully.   
  
'Okay Mom.. if anything happens.. You've got my cell.. Doctor Lambert's number, and.." Will rambled on before Scully stopped him. " Will.. I know what to do.. I had six of you. .. and if anything happens I will call you at once." Will sighed. " Okay.. Bye Nat. Love you" " OH just leave already" Nat's voice was heard. " It's just the..." " I know it's hormones. Bye Mom," With that both men waved as they left the house.  
  
Location: Will's Car  
  
"Jesus Will.. are you going fast enough?" Mulder said as Will gave him a loop-sided grin. "Aww Dad getting old aren't you?" He smirked as Mulder hit his head lightly. "I'm not getting old . If you still have sex you're still classified as young." " Eww Dad.. I don't want to hear about that right now" Will turned a left heading for the gym. " Hey.. that's how you, your siblings and your future child were created" " Don't remind me. I'm just anxious for the little guy to get out." "And why would that be Son?" Will rolled his eyes. " I don't think I can handle much more of Nat. Will I'm hungry.. Will I hate you.. Will why the hell did you do this to me?!" Mulder only could laugh. " What are you laughing about?"   
  
"Son.. is Nat being not like her usual good natured self?" " Yes.. I swear she's worse then all the female members of this family at that time of the month" Will said. " Well. Son if you don't want this to happen again. don't get her pregnant again?" "Pregnant what does that have to do with it?" Mulder groaned. "And you go to Medical School for what reason.?" Will pondered a moment. "Oww... it's just hormones right." " You are correct" Mulder said. "And how did you handle Mom five times?" " I just did .. ah dear God I wouldn't have want to been my hand when she was having you" " Dad you showed up the minute after she had me." " I know this.. and I wanted to be there to see my eldest born but then again. My hand would probably have to be cut off with your mother's death grip" "She had drugs right when she had me?" Mulder scoffed. " Son, you mother had you au natural... No drugs." Will grimaced. " I see your point now"   
  
"How was Mom with drugs?" "She was a little better but still cursed my libido for putting her though it everytime along with version B of the Death Grip." " So Nat's going to curse my libido?" " Possibly or just cuss you out"Mulder said as Will parked the car.  
  
Location: Mulder residence  
  
"Aww he was so cute." Nat said looking through Will's baby book. "Yeah wasn't he though." Scully gave her another glass of tea. " Does it hurt?" "What the labor? OH shit it hurts especially without the epidural." Nat grimaced. " You had all your kids with no drugs?" " No.. just Will.. after he was born though and the rest of them came I demanded drugs." "Ouch... no wonder he's such a pain in the ass." Nat said as Scully laughed. " Yeah but he's my pain in the ass actually yours now." " I guess I claim him" Nat said. " You're still Newly weds though" " I know but being pregnant.. I've said so many awful things to him. I wonder if he hates me" " He doesn't hate you.. if he's anything like his father which he is.. he understands that is the hormones talking and not you." Nat smiled. " I hope you're right."   
  
" I am. of course.. I'm going to check on Mara real quick okay.?" "Okay" Nat sat up and walked to the kitchen as Scully went upstairs. She got herself a cookie when she felt it. " MOM!"   
  
Scully ran down the stairs to find Nat in the kitchen. " Nat what's wrong?" " Mom.. it's time.." " What?" " My water broke!"   
  
Location: Gym  
  
"He shoots.. He scores!"Will yelled at Reggie who gave him a look. " Mulder come over here and slap your kid before I do" Reggie said. " Ahh leave him alone.. besides Will here is going to be a father any day now" Skinner said. " Yeah..hopefully today" Will muttered as Mulder's cell phone was ringing.   
  
"Let me get that" Mulder said as he headed for his cell phone. " Mulder." " Mulder it's me" "Scully... is something wrong?" " No but you and Will have got to get to the hospital." Mulder freaked at that word. " Hospital!" Will's ears chirped at that as he ran over to Mulder. " What?..She's having it... We'll be there in five minutes."   
  
"Dad what's going on?" " Nat's having the baby!" Will looked startled. " She's having the baby?" '" Yes.. so get in that car and wait for me while I get our stuff." Will ran out as Reggie yelled over. " Mulder what's going?" "Nat.. Baby coming.. in labor" was all they heard as Mulder joined Will in the car.  
  
Location: Hospital  
  
"Oh God!" Nat winced in pain as Scully held her hand tight. " Don't worry... Nat.. I called your Mom and your Dad.. and their on their way" " Lord.. How about that husband of mine." "Will and Mulder are on their way" Nat let go of her hand and breathed a sigh of relief. " How many more hours of that do I have to endure?" " Don't know.. the baby will decide when he or she comes out" " I need Drugs!" " I'll get you some."   
  
"Where is she?" She heard Will's voice as Scully whistled to him. "Hey in here" Will entered as Mulder followed behind. " Nat.. How are you feeling?" Will said right before kissing her forehead. " How do you think I'm feeling? Right now I want to kick your ass." " Will.. stay with her while I get here someone to give her an epidural okay?" " Yeah Mom." "You want something to drink Daney?" Mulder asked. " Yeah.. if you wouldn't mind?" Mulder lightly kissed her before leaving Will and Nat by themselves.  
  
" You need anything" Will asked taking a hold of her hand. " Only Drugs.." She giggled. " I'm sorry.. Will" "Why are you sorry?" He asked giving her a grin. " For being such a bitch" Will ran a hand through her hair. " Aww Nat.. you're not being a bitch.. it's called hormones and if I have to endure you cursing my libido just to get this little guy out. I can take it" "Awww William" Nat whispered letting a tear escape her eye. " I love you" " I love you too" Will took her hand placing a kiss on her palm. " And I cant' wait for this to happen" Will placed his free hand on her swollen belly. " Are we ready for this?" " Yeah we will be.. we're going to make mistakes but.. were ready"   
  
Mulder watched from the outside as Scully joined him. "Doctor's coming.. What?" He handed her a drink. " Look at that." Scully looked as he wrapped his arms around her. " Yeah.. isn't it sweet.. God it seems like only yesterday he was a baby and now he's having one" Scully whispered. " Yeah.. you have to admit it though. We did a good job with him." Scully giggled. "We did"   
  
"Ah look if is isn't the proud Grandparents." Dr. Lambert said. "Hi.. and were not grandparents yet." Mulder said. " Well, must be hard seeing your baby actually have a baby" " Don't remind us" Scully said. " Yeah we don't want be reminded that we are in our golden years." Mulder said. " Ah.. you two are still young. Is she in need of the epidural?" Dr. Lambert asked. " Yeah.. she needs it.. before she starts squeezing Will's hand off."   
  
Dr. Lambert entered as Scully and Mulder still remained in the hallway. " Hey.. Nat" " Hey Dr. Lambert." Will said. " Hey.. Will.. listen you might want to get her hands real quick I give her this." Dr. Lambert pulled out a needle as Nat sat up and held Will's hands. " You sure you want this?" His eyes asked her as she nodded. 'Okay.. Nat. this may hurt for a minute now okay" Nat nodded as Dr. Lambert stuck the needle in her back.   
  
"Owwww" Nat cringed as Will held his gaze on to hers. " It's okay baby" " Okay Nat.. if you need anything.. just ring okay." With that Dr. Lambert left as Mulder and Scully entered. Nat settled herself back down . " Well it's the proud grandpa" she joked as Mulder chuckled. " G-pa.. Nat .. G-pa. When's your Mom coming?" Nat squeezed Will's hand tighter. " Mom and Dad will be here a couple of hours." Will's face was cringing from Nat's deathgrip. " You okay Nat?"   
  
"I dont' know.. can you get Dr. Lambert in here for me?" Nat whined as Mulder pressed the call button. " Nat it's going to be alright.. okay.. ." Dr. Lambert soon reappeared as Mulder let her in. "You need something ." " Yeah I just had another contraction" "Okay.. Nat let's see at the rate your going.. this kid will be out of here in about two hours." She checked Nat before reappearing. "Okay.. Yeah.. your fully dilated...Will get some scrubs on and you two agents are fixing to get a grand kid."   
  
Mulder and Scully were fixing to leave before he turns toward Will. "Dad?" " Yeah Will.?" "This is it." Mulder smiled at Will sending him a message as him and Scully were ushered out of the room. "Your' going to be okay?" Nat nodded while Will left to get changed into some Scrubs.   
  
Location: Waiting room.  
  
"Hey Mulder got you something?" Frohike said throwing him a cigar. " Aren't you supposed to give this to me afterwards?" Mulder asked the guys shrugged their shoulders. " Where's Jodi at?" Yeve asked. " Over there flirting with some male nurse." Fox. Jr. said as Jimmy and Yves went to Jodi who was doing exactly that. " Get your daughter." Jimmy closed his eyes letting out a yawn. " She's yours too.. you helped me create her" Yeve replied back. " Come on guys all she's doing is talking to him." Anna said pacing back and fourth with a script in her hand. " Yeah talking is what led you to fixing to be an aunt." Langly pointed out as Anna threw him a look. " Speaking of your brother .. I wonder how he is doing" Scully said before laying her head on Mulder's shoulder.   
  
........  
  
"DAMN YOU WILLIAM!" Nat screamed as Will's arm felt numb from her grab. " Baby your almost done." He said softly. " Push Natalie!" Dr. Lambert instructed her. " I CAN'T! WHY THE HELL DID I LET YOU TOUCH ME?." Will was fixing to answer it as Dr. Lambert's eyes told him not to. " Come on push.. push.. push.. baby.. push." "AHHHHHHHH!" Her screams filled the air.  
  
............  
  
"So you think they'll have to amputate his hand?" Fox Jr. asked Mulder. " Son.. why would you ask that?" " Because you should know the answer having had the deathgrip a couple of times yourself." Mulder have Fox Jr. a look before looking at Anthony. " Son.. you want to get something?"   
  
"This is boring.. cant' we go home." Mara complained sitting down beside Frohike. " And you don't want to see your new niece or nephew?" He asked. " No.. Yes.. but "Silence of the Lambs" is on."   
  
" So when are her parents getting here" Yeve asked Scully. " In a couple of hours.. their plane left two hours ago." "So you ready for grandma hood?" " Yeve I guess." She responded as a nurse came up to her. "Mrs. Mulder?" " Yes.. " " You have a phone call.?" " Thank you" Scully took the phone."  
  
"Scully.. Hale... hey sweetie.... How's the tour going on?.. good... no she hasn't had it yet... she's actually right now fixing to have it.... yeah... I'm sure Will has lost the circulation in that hand... yeah.. love you two.. you want to speak to Dad." Scully put a hand over the receiver. " Mulder?" She got him to look her way.. " Hallie"   
  
Mulder stood up and took the phone from her. " Hey baby... yeah... no she's still in there... I haven't gotten used to the idea of that yet but... yeah.. so where are you exactly?.... Chicago... Good part of town..... yeah.. well one of us will call once we get word okay.... okay.. Love you too.."   
  
"Who was that?" Langly asked. " Hallie. Wanted to see how Will's hand was doing" He snarkly remarked as some giggles emerged.   
  
.........   
  
"WILL I SWEAR TO GOD.. YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Nat screamed as Will pushed her dark hair out of her face. " Shh.. baby... it's okay breath." " Okay I see the head... .. Push for me a couple more times Nat." "Ahhhhhh!" she fell back as Will braced her. "Okay she's almost out."   
  
"She?" " WILL JUST HELP ME PUSH DAMNIT!" "Yes dear" He said as Nat pushed one last time and the cries of an infant filled the room. "There your done Nat.." " Nat sat back and took a deep breath before Will kissed her sweaty forehead. " Your done baby?" " Hey Dad want to cut the cord?" Dr. Lambert said as Will finally took his already numb head and snipped the cord. "Congrats .. It's a girl!" " Girl ? " Nat asked. " A girl? It's a boy.." " No Will that's the cord" Will grinned once she realized what he was saying. " Mom you want to hold her?" Nat reached for her as Will got on her side looking at their daughter. " She's beautiful baby" Will said as a tear escaped his eye. " Looks like you." Nat said before kissing the baby's face. " Can I show her off?" Will's face was beaming like a chesire cat. " After we weigh her."  
  
........  
  
"Hope Nat's okay" Ellen said sitting beside Scully. "I'm sure she's fine." Scully reassured her as they saw Will emerge carrying a bundle. Mulder and Scully emerged as Will walked the way towards him. " So?" Mulder said getting at Will's side. "Dad, Mom.. Ellen. and Bruce.. meet your granddaughter."  
  
" Aww it's a girl.." Anna said getting a quick glance. " And you were sure it was a boy" Mulder said. " Well.. what can I say.. I take after my old man." Will said as Mulder lightly slugged his arm. "She's beautiful son.. hey takes after her G-Pa doesn't she" Will gave Mulder a look. " No I see Nat in her.. look at that hair." Ellen said grinning. " Yeah.. how is she Will?" Bruce asked. " Nat? She's fine... just fine." " And how are you doing ?" Scully asked. " Oh I'm great.. although I don't think my right hand will never be the same." "That's just the cost of having a beautiful daughter" Mulder said. "So does she have a name?" " Yeah.. she does.. Madeline Alexia Mulder." " Alexia?" Anna asked. " Yeah.. Alexia Anna what's wrong with it?" " Nothing I like it. It's better then Clariece" She said looking at Mara who was trying to get a glimpse at the newest Mulder. "Well I better get back to Mom.. before Maddi here misses her.  
  
Hours Later  
  
"She's really ours isn't she?" Nat asked as Will held Maddi. " Yeah and I'm starting to understand why Dad wanted a little girl." " Good. cause this next one is going to be a boy." " Woman and having boys what's with that?" Will said as Nat laughed and Mulder knocked on the door. " Hey can I come in" "Sure G-Pa" Will joked as Mulder held a gift bag. Nat took a hold of Maddi as Mulder handed the gift to Will. "Look Maddi.. G-Pa bought you a gift" " Yeah.. I did.. and if my son will open.. she can take a look at it."   
  
He took the boxes out opening one. and pulling out a framed old baseball .. the front and back could be seen. Will Mantle Number 42.. a black and white photo was at the bottom showing Mulder and Will still in his infant days in both their grays' jerseys. " Dad... this is... I thought I lost it.." " No.. me and your mother were keeping it for you. We thought you might want to hang it up and your new place. " "Dad I love it" Will said wiping a tear away. "Wasn't that from the Yankees game we went to.?" " Yeah.. and I had the tickets put in there." "Thank you Dad" Will said putting the frame aside and opened the other package.   
  
"And what could this be?" Will pulled out another small baseball jersey as Nat started laughing. Grays were written in pink and the back read Maddi Mantle number 19. "Dad." Will laughed. "It's cute" " Hey I'm just keeping with the tradition and besides she can wear it a couple of months." "It's great Dad, thank you" Nat said as Mulder headed towards the door. " Well I'll leave you three alone.. bye Maddi" Nat and Will said bye as Mulder closed the door .  
  
He took one last look at before pulling out a picture of Scully, Will and him in the hospital right after he was born. Resembling the picture inside with Will at Nat's side looking at his granddaughter. He took one last look before walking down the hallway.  
  
The End  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


End file.
